Dark Times
by GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222
Summary: I have a dark past as some would say, but in truth, I’m just as troubled as the things that have been going on in my life. My average day is insane enough to scare off the toughest of people. Some arent intimidated as much nowadays though.Read if you dare
1. Chapter 1

I have a dark past as some would say, but in truth, I'm just as troubled as the things that have been going on in my life. My average day is insane enough to scare off the toughest of people. Some aren't intimidated as much nowadays though. That I learned the hard way.

So listen to my story. That is if you dare.

"I'm going to therapy, Dad. Don't wait up for dinner," I called.

I hopped into my car and sped away to my daily three o' clock torture; therapy sessions. Normal people want to talk about their problems, so that's just further proof that I was not your average person.

"Bella Swan for therapy. Again," I told the receptionist. She seemed like a nice person to be around, but that didn't mean I had to like her.

"Edward should be out shortly Miss Swan."

I mumbled my thanks and moved to allow another young girl the space needed to speak with the lady at the front desk.

I hadn't ever seen her before. She was quite small. So short that I think I would be able to remember someone like her.

"Bella?" a smooth voice called from a recently opened door just down the narrow hallway.

I took my time walking in. Edward was strange like the rest of his family. They were all pale and beautiful and graceful and intimidating at the same time. Those were the ingredients I wouldn't want to see mixed thoroughly in a stew.

I closed the door slowly and took the seat farthest from him. I didn't have a clue what it was with him, but some part of my subconscious warned me not to get to close. Trust me if you haven't felt a feeling like this before, it isn't one you would want to experience, and if you aren't sure whether or not you have then the answer is you haven't because it is certainly something you wouldn't be likely to forget.

"Mr. Cullen," I greeted.

"Miss Swan I feel like none of my methods have been getting through to you. We have been meeting everyday for the past two months and are therapist/patient relationship hasn't improved much at all. I hardly know you. If I don't know how you think than how do you expect me to help you sort out your problems?" great! Like I haven't had this lecture enough lately!

Now I was pissed.

"Listen! You want to know me and my story?! Then let YOUR walls down! I don't know you so why should I let you know me? I know you have been hiding secrets from the world! That much is obvious! I just can never seem to grasp what that secret may be! So quite with the speech and start trying to do something about these 'problems'!" I didn't mean to have such an outburst. I had even shocked myself!

"You would never understand," he muttered.

"That's it! I've had it with your calm therapist act! Why can't you act human? Show emotion! It won't kill you! Look I'll see you tomorrow again because clearly I have no choice in that matter, but that doesn't mean I'll come clean to you and like it! So if you were thinking of getting something out of me soon I have one thing to say and one thing only! In your dreams!"

and with that I stormed through the lobby, out to my truck, and on my way home.

I may have overreacted that day, but it changed my life. I would never want to go back. Now I know that not all changes are bad, but that doesn't mean that they are all good.

I stormed into my room and threw everything that got in my way. I hardly slept that night.

School, also known as Hell, is not something I enjoy; obviously.

Normal kids are lucky because they get to go home and escape all the torture, but I don't, not until after therapy.

If we have another bad session filled with his meaningless lectures, I am marching to the receptionist and asking, begging, for a different councilor.

Therapy! Fun!!!!!!! NAWT!

"Hello, Bella," Edward said with a hard, cold look on his face.

I'll admit that I find him really attractive, but that would be his looks not his attitude.

"Edward," I nodded rudely.

"Bella, if you want to stop the bickering between us then you should understand that whatever you tell me it is against the law for me to repeat to anyone else. I would like to be assured that it can be the same the other way around, so can it?"

I studied his expression only to find he was sincere. I guess I could promise his privacy.

"Fine."

"Bella I was born in Chicago. My last name was Mason and I had a loving family. My mother became infected with the Spanish Influenza and my father refused to leave her side. The consequence was fatal. He died within a few hours; just after infecting me," he took a deep breath before continuing.

"She died with one last request; that the doctor did all in his power to save me from the same fate, and he did, but all good tends to come with a price. I was permanently altered, Bella, transformed with no cure. I died that same day. Only to wake up as a monster. Bella, I'm not something you want to mess with. I am something everyone has heard of, but most never give it a second though. I'm going to leave it at that because our hour is up. Goodnight, Isabella."

I sucked in a deep breath and ran out of there. Confused and terrified; not a pleasant mix of emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! For some reason why I try and put dividing symbols in my chapters so that you can tell when there is a different time change it doesn't show up so sorry if the fist chapter was confusing but there were three time changes and my $ symbol didn't show.


End file.
